Riley Hood
by Lifeisnowhere-182
Summary: This story is about Robin. He is joined by a friend from when he was younger. I have changed the story slightly to fit. No Marian. His friend is a girl called Riley, they met at the age of 13 she is a bad ass. There is some Romance but it is not the main focus. This is my first fanfiction so please read. Rated M for violence. Please just try it my friend read and really liked it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Okay I had lots of trouble uploading this and it is my first fanfiction so please review. I know it's probably crap.  
**

**This is written from 2 different points of view. a girl who is newly introduced called Riley and of course Robin.  
**

**disclaimer: the characters in this story apart from Riley do not belong to me they belong to all those professionals who wrote Robin Hood stories.  
**

Chapter memory lane

Riley

I was meant to be taught to be polite to people at the correctional school I went to. A whip and cane were like information, constant. I had been the daughter of a wealthy man who when I refused to marry disowned me and placed me there, when I was . My class was generally boys, all except me, I had given up being a lady. We were asked what were we going to do when we grew up. Lock smith, guard, taylor, weapons maker, soldier, physician, I could go on everyone was different. It seemed all the boys had learned but me and one other.

''I want to be an outlaw, to bring justice where there is none and to help those who need it, give money earn respect, from those who it matters, not just steal it. To live outside life and law to protect all good who deserve. I don't care cane me a thousand times, whip me within an inch of my life, it will only prove the injustice for someone who speaks their mind and tells the truth.'' when I said that I was proud, I really didn't care I had the same amount of scars as one.

''You will be whipped within an inch of your life and an inch more if you're lucky too.'' Our teacher had smacked the cane on the table and was heading towards me.

''I'll be an outlaw too, justice, that is why we were sent here, why people fight in the holy land. I will fight for justice.'' That boy was brave, he and I had a lot in common. Like I said we were the most scarred and troublesome, always having the same idea.

''You have just earned yourself a whipping too boy. Public I think then the students here shall decide whether further punishment is needed.'' It was said with such authority. that man had done nothing but whip innocent children and he had no right to treat us like that. He slammed the cane down once again. ''Maybe you need a little more punishment," He said ''teach you what you're really good for.''

The whole class had heard and understood it. I grabbed the cane and yanked it from his hands, My anger flaring up uncontrollably, I nearly killed him but had decided that would get me nowhere.

''Don't you dare even think about touching me!'' I yelled.

The next second the same boy had punched the startled master and made him fall backwoods and hit the desk. I was shocked someone would do that and my ever present crush grew.

''You two will sit in the smallest cage we have together, dangling from the rafters, for however long I feel like it.''

''Fine by me.'' he said

''One last thing,'' I said sweetly. I grabbed his hand broke his fingers and kicked his balls. ''you won't be touching anyone for a long time.''

"Delinquents together. Someday you'll die together!'' The master yelled grabbing his balls while bending forward.

''We'll go wait by the whipping post!'' He spat.

We both took our beatings I must have bled but the pain was a numb blur, it hurt and I would not sit for days. When we had got put in the cage we slept for the whipping had us drained of our energy.

In my dream I relived the moments when I was young, my mum used to make food and all the villagers would feast, my brother would teach the men how to defend themselves and me and my older sister would sing and create. After my mother died my brother went to fight in the holy lands where he died. My sister, unlike others, was so proud of me.

''Hey why'd you say that?'' He asked

''First what's your name?'' I asked

''Robin, you?''

''Riley, my parents wanted a boy again.''

''I think it suits you so my question.'' Said Robin

''As does yours suit you. I meant every word I said and I don't regret it. Why did you agree?''

''I believed in what you said, I want to bring real justice.''

''Why'd you punch him?'' I questioned.

"I heard what he said he has no right, I would do it again. I loved the breaking of the fingers and the kicking though.'' He applauded.

''okay, thank you.'' I laughed, we both did.

Ah now I was at his home town of Locksley trying to help the villagers from the Sheriff. I was grabbed and took in.

''I'd make a run but you'd cut her tongue out then wouldn't you or does Robin get special treatment.'' I laughed.

''Who is she?'' asked the Sheriff.

''Just another outlaw trying for justice.'' I smiled.

Just then an arrow hit the scissors then broke them in half. I knew who it was.

''He's here!'' The Sheriff yelled.

''No need I give myself in.'' Robin said.

''You always were one to save others.'' I laughed as he let them grab him.

''And you were exactly the same, still are I see.'' He laughed ''Riley!''

''Robin, so we both stuck by it. Do you remember?''

''We were whipped within an inch of our lives not that that didn't happen a lot.'' He smirked.

''Well well, you know eachother.'' Sheriff said

''Why don't you give him the history?'' Robin smiled and winked making me feel fluttery.

''First where are your men?'' Asked the Sheriff

''I sent them away.''

''Swear on her life.''

''I swear.''

''Okay do tell.''

''We were at the correctional place, I was the only girl. We were asked what we wanted to be and I wanted justice to help those in trouble so I answered outlaw I had heard of some steal and give you know. Of course I knew my punishment when Robin there agreed with me.'' I smiled at him ''Well he was in trouble too. The master thought he should 'teach' me what my 'use' was.''

''Ah and,'' pushed sheriff

''I stole his cane, then Robin punched him.''

''We can't leave out the bit where you broke his fingers and messed up his cock.'' Robin laughed ''We ended up in the cage together for weeks.''

''Ah it's good to see ya. They said someday we'd die together'' I laughed

''Sir we just found this one in the woods.'' Anounced a soldier.

''What did I say?'' Robin argued sensing we were in trouble.

''Let him go an I might just let you keep me and your life, but not Robin.'' I warned.

''Leave him!'' Yelled the Sheriff interested.

''Fair is fair.'' I laughed. ''Remember the not so great escape plan?''

''Yeah.''

''You be you I'll be me.''

We started I attacked and confused while Robin drew back.

''Like I said keep me not him.''

Robin was gone and I had surrendered. At their mercy I was tied up, bound and gagged.

Robin

I ran silently thinking, just like before, she was right behind me. I looked and she was no where. I could see our camp.

''Robin, how did you get back I thought you gave yourself in?'' asked Allan.

I sat down confused and angry.

''Who was that girl Robin?'' Asked Much.

''When I was a young boy, , I got put in a place. It was filled with boys some older some younger, it was a correctional facility to stamp out the rebel inside.'' I smiled ''Well in the whole place there was one girl Riley. we seemed to have a connection. We both shared many beatings.'' it was funny how I laughed at that.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Will.

''Oh like she told Sheriff.'' Said Much.

''Yeah. So you want a story well I have one.'' they were all hooked intrigued by Riley.

''We knew eachother well by this point, we had been in a cage together for weeks. It was about days after we got out. We were close. One of the masters there had caught me with a knife. I was in trouble. When she found out she did that thing,'' I sighed shaking my head. ''she walked up when I was waiting for punishment in the office and just started talking

'One knife I have to say I'm slightly disappointed, I have at least hidden under my bed.' She had laughed.'' I remember she said it as though it was just us. ''Well the masters were all furious. Of course they were mad at me but her she undermined them and acted as if they didn't exist. I was happy to go along and talk.

'Five hmm one for your right sock, one for the left, one for each hand and what's the last one for?' I had asked

'My belt i haven't got the sixth yet' she winked'' I remembered it so easily. ''They tied us each to posts in the cellar. We were gagged so we didn't talk. Of course they had found all knives in her room but she had forgot to mention the one already tucked in her belt. She cut herself then me loose.'' Her words stuck to me

'Didn't think I'd ever hand everything in especially be short on weapons.'

''Infact those under her bed were her backups. She gave me the two that she would hold. They had all been sharpened from able to cut to killer assassin as she said. Well she got me away and out past all the masters in training at the door, she fought and confused them as I ran. I thought she was right behind me but to help me she had surrendered, we called it the not so great escape.'' I finished.

''Robin of Locksley you have been bad for so long.'' Laughed Allan. ''So is she good looking?''

''I think she was his first crush!'' Smirked Much.

So maybe she was and the biggest one.

''Yes and now to save me and Much she repeated the not so great escape and the sheriff has her.'' I sighed. ''I will not get you to follow me into this. It will not be easy for me and may take a bit of bloodshed. All I ask is that you wait for me and try to accept her.''

''Can I ask what is she, a Lady?'' Will was curious.

''She didn't speak of her family, she was disowned as she came in for not marrying an arrogant bastard over years older than her, then his nephew at least the same age, as her.''

''Well I guess I'm in for it all.'' Allan said.

''Me too.'' Said Little John.

''We all are.'' Said Will.

''Guys!'' I complained reminding myself of a little kid.

''No she must be important to you.'' Djaq (Jack) said a smile twitching on her face.

Talking about her past made me wonder, she never gave me their names. She had probably figured that I would confront them, especially the one our age, how disgusting is it, which I would have. I ended up just holding two personal grudges against to people I'd never met, I wouldn't have known if I had anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Robin hood or any characters that i did not invent.

A/N the torture gets a little gruesome

Chapter 2 plan and punishment

Riley

I can't tell where we're going well being blindfolded while having to run along with the sheriff's fast horses is apparently quite funny. I could break free anytime, that could result in them just turning back and going to Locksley again. My neck chain and hand chains attached to them stopping, as I learnt, results in threats and pain.

"What sort of whips did they use? Where any steel tipped?" asked sheriff

"Nope just leather." I answered

"Oh you're in for a treat."

"Will you whip me to death" I asked unphased

"No, I think I'd prefer to torture you. Ever been stabbed and cut"

"More than I can count"

"Broken bones"

"No never I get injured but am lucky I guess."

"What about women's torture."

"Never, I'm a bit more of a boy in personality."

"Water torture"

"Yes hate it"

"Ah thank you, the rack."

"I find I'd die rather than cave on that"

"Pride like hood I know just what to do to you"

"Actually I don't care what people think"

As I said it he stopped everyone I fell over. He pulled my blindfold off.

"You will care what I think"

As he said it the steel coated riding crop used only for fear was in his hand.

He swung down fluent and hard. My skin split in one hit, there was blood and it burnt worse than ever before but it would heal. He wouldn't want my face scarred already.

"Get some salt" I knew what came next salt in hand he rubbed it in.

I screamed in pain. "Some more I think."

He hit me until I was coated with sticky blood, keeping the layer of salt stuck to my skin.

"Locksley better be safe, I could get out any second" I muttered

Then he drank and we ran on after a while my old pain numbing trick was working.

We reached Nottingham and I had the salt removed at the gates. The sheriff left me my underwear an in I went.

"This girl knew hood she helped him escape, and now she is mine." everyone could see where he had hit me and he dodged them with a familiar leather whip. When the pain rippled it caused the cuts to hurt.

"Shall I make her beg." he laughed taking my throat gag off

"I don't regret what I did."

"Beg"

"No, you may have me doesn't mean I'll obey you" I laughed, I had quoted it from robin.

"Oh it wants to be quiet." he slapped and I shrugged "take her to the dungeons, I'll deal with her tomorrow just a quick visit tonight."

"See ya later" I said as I was dragged off

I was seen to be tied up not just thrown in.

As I sat I got comfortable, a trick I had learned, my mind drifted to my father. BASTARD came to mind first. The first man over 13 years older than me a rich stupid arrogant man. Then I thought of the man he would have me marry after I refused that, guy. He had jet black hair and light eyes that would sometimes appear blue and other times green. I only met him 5 times and he was happy for the marriage.

I on the other hand was furious and refused to go along with it. I never saw guy again. I wondered what he was doing now, he too was mad when I refused to give him my hand. I would choose my man and I needed no approval of my father for me to marry him, that may of put me off.

Robin

I was astonished of how much my men were willing to risk, truly they care for me like a brother as I do them. I had a plan to organise. I went in to the little outskirts of Nottingham to find any news.

"Excuse me, have you heard of a female outlaw coming through here, is there any news." I asked

"Oh, well the sheriff has her." said one of them, he had looked shocked

"Yes and what was he doing, I am no faint hearted." I stopped myself from yelling.

"Well she was being led by hands and throat, with a horse, every time she tripped well you know. They were talking about ways to torture her when she disagreed with him." he drew in a breath "he used the riding crop, not the one they use to hit them the one used to scare them." I knew the one he was talking about and cringed. "Well she bled after one hit but then he rubbed salt in the wound. By the time he let her walk again she was a mess of blood and salt."

"I heard her mutter Locksley better be safe and something about being easy to escape" said a boy

"Thank you here take this share it round" I said giving them a bag of coins.

I had to go back although I wanted to break in there I knew that would help no one.

I tried to focus on a plan on the way back but my mind kept slipping and flaws were constant.

"Well what do we know" asked will

"Just that she is in big trouble." I replied then a plan sparked.

I knew exactly how it would work I just needed to get us all out into the courtyard.

"Much you must get thrown in, she'll recognise you. Little John and Djaq will be behind the port Collis waiting. Will and Allan you will save much and much only. Give the second lock pick to Riley as you're leaving remember let it known you're one of mine. Say these words only, to hide up a tree would be sympathetic in an area of blocked up brick, leave and meet in the courtyard."

"And you" asked much

"Oh my friend, I will be organising a way out when the guards start arriving." I laughed

"Okay let's go, to hide in a tree would be sympathetic in an area of blocked off brick." nodded will

I got on my horse ready I thought I would rather enjoy it. The sheriff now knew that Locksley wasn't the way to get to me so the people would be safe.

We arrived at the walls and my friends from earlier made a distraction.

One fell over "he's dead, a disease he said his village had one it spread fast and killed everyone." the boy was quite the lad.

The next one fell then someone else.

The guards immediately, backed off to tell of this mysterious disease, they thought soon to threaten them. I winked at the lad as we snuck in.

Everyone dispersed and I watched much. He went up to people right in front of some guards and gave them a bag. He was arrested straight away. The bag of coins was taken back by the guards as well, I was relieved to see that the guards weren't arresting the people. He struggled a bit when the one on the left saw it, the symbol to show that he is with me. He knew who much was and he was going to the dungeons, Where Riley would be no doubt battered and bruised.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I have lots of this story written already but I may give up on it please I need reviews. Thank you Your Nightmare's Nightmare for being my first real reviewer.**

Disclaimer: No I do not own this other people do.

Chapter 3 Escaping torture

Riley

The sheriff had me tied up near a bucket of water. Now although I had said I hated it which I do, it just happens to be the easiest to resist for me. He walked around me in circles then he finally spoke.

"You and hood knowing each other ah well you see that makes us enemies"

"We were before and you may know me better as the night watchman" I laughed

At that he grabbed my head and pushed me in the water. I was controlling my fear not struggling or letting my breath slip when he pulled me back up.

"That was too easy we'll keep you under longer." he pushed my head under and I did the same as last time but I was under far longer. It was freezing me as well. "Maybe we should change. You can rest in the chair."

I saw the chair I was being dragged into. Small spikes not to pierce but cause pain over the head, painfully tight straps. I was put in and they walked off.

I saw it then one of robin's men, the same who was caught earlier. They dumped him in the cell and left him.

"So you're with robin" I smiled

He didn't reply,

"Okay what's wrong?" I heard a door click "crap they're coming"

"Ah so your one of robin's men, I know you can join Riley." he smiled

"No I'll take it all, double." I said

"Oh and when I heard I got some hot coals, and other things out" his smirk was wicked

"No"

"Fine if you feel so strongly."

I could feel his eyes on me, he must know who I was but he didn't expect that.

"Leave the hot coals for later that will be public. Tie her to the hanger, then get the equipment" as he said a scowl set on my face. I let them move me round. Like a puppet they put my arm and neck in. I watched as he walked forward with a mace. The man in the other cell eyes went wide.

"Do you remember our discussion on forms of torture well here's one of my favourite." he laughed as it swung towards me.

It hit my stomach and I breathed out harshly. It stung when it hit again every time I breathed I was in intense pain.

"Do you want us to punish him now?"

"No" I answered

I could see his curious fascination in me.

I felt another hit and I began to ache. He warmed a sword in some flames till it was glowing. Then he pushed it against my thigh.

"Hey you don't want me to damaged, I'm gonna be on hot coals later." I smiled weakly

They left and I sank back down into the corner.

Two men broke in they picked the lock to his jail cell and got him out I knew they too were with robin. I hid it but he had left me, I didn't expect to be saved but it would have been easy.

The one waved me over then gave me a lock pick

"To hide in a tree would be sympathetic in an area of blocked up brick" I understood and hid the lock pick. They escaped and the alarm bells rang.

I waited for the sheriff to come in.

"Hood left you shows how much he cares." he laughed then walked out

As soon as he was gone I picked the lock then got out of there. I ran towards the courtyard where they were fighting.

I jumped down and kicked a guard in the face.

"Hey what took you so long" laughed robin tossing me a sword.

"It was the sheriff" I laughed

More and more guards came I fought and we were backed into a circle together.

"Give it up robin." I knew that voice

"Oh guy never, have you met Riley."

"Guy of Gisborne" I didn't believe it the same

"Riley" he felt the same

"You have met" robin questioned

"He was the one I was meant to marry." I spat

"You bastard" robin yelled

"Riley, you evolved to this after declining my hand" he asked

"I was 13, what did you expect"

"So was I yet I was ready"

"Let's fight no guards no weapons hand to hand single combat" I suggested "see whose life worked"

"I couldn't hit you you're."

"No actually I'm more like a boy take me as one" I said stepping forward.

He threw the first punch which I easily dodged. Then I let him throw the second.

"Why is she not fighting back" asked one

"She will" robin had faith in me

As he threw the third I grabbed his wrist twisted and flipped him with it.

"Argh" he yelled as he crashed against the floor

"See" he nodded

Then I threw the next punch it hit the jaw I turned then elbowed him. He turned round and hit me I fell on the floor.

I glimpsed robin's worried face. As he came over to slam his foot on my face I grabbed it swung him down and pulled myself up. Then I grabbed him and pulled him up one of my blades to his neck.

"Fight's already over," I smirked dragging him we all backed out the portcullis where to people dropped it I slapped guy, then we ran.

We reached the forest and waves of relief washed over me, we got to where they had set up and I leaned against a tree. It was then I ached I felt the effects of the mace and the sword.

I panted and started coughing; I could taste blood and knew what was happening I turned into a bush. Coughing up blood isn't something you share with strangers.

"Are you okay?" robin asked his voice full of concern

Robin

I had a feeling I knew what was happening.

"Yes I'm fine just a bit of blood" she replied Finishing the coughing fit. "So are you gonna introduce me."

"This is will, Allan, much, Djaq and little john" I pointed

"Hey" she waved.

I could see by the way she moved she was covering up that she was in great pain.

"Let me check your..." I didn't know what to call them.

"Thanks" she smiled

She lay down front first on a patch of grass. I looked at her bare back. There were bloody mace imprints and whip marks.

"Is it okay if much joins us" I asked I would not want to show her if she didn't want to be seen or felt vulnerable

"I trust whoever you trust" she shrugged then flinched

"Much get some water and come here" I called

"Yes master" he said

"Thank you, now what did he do."

"He put her in a hanger after moving her from the chair. He used the mace and a burning sword. They had already used water torture but he hit her with the mace on her breasts."

"Thank you much." he knew that was his que to leave.

"Turn over" I said and she did.

I opened up the shirt and started cleansing the wounds.

The imprints were worse; I'd never known anyone take so much even for her.

"Are you okay" I asked again more stern now but caring.

"Truth it kills, another few hits and I would've been dead" she admitted

"Look its okay to be hurt"

"No I never show I can never tell anyone because, I'm a girl that already makes people think less of me. If they thought I was weak, I don't care but I don't want to be judged." I knew what she meant and realised that unlike her I would never have to worry about that

"Djaq is a girl, and any of us would have begged by then." I tried to comfort her.

"He would have stopped any time. I just had to ask him to or say yes when he asked"

"To what"

"He was going to stop the torture on me, as soon as I agreed with him torturing much"

"I'm sorry if I'd picked a different plan you wouldn't have took so much." I felt awful

"Nah." she laughed trying to make me feel better.

"Have you got clothes?"

"Yeah shirt trousers knife belt, my basic Sunday best"

"Good" I smiled back

"You done"

"Do you want me done?"

"I want to go hunt, always active."

I got up then helped her up she put her spare clothes on from her bag.

"Want to come?"

"Sure" I shrugged

"We're off hunting," I announced grabbing my bow

"Bye guys" Riley waved

I was glad to have a chance to catch up.

"So I went to fight in the holy land" I began

"Nice they refused to let me."

"Remember how we would wonder what the big fuss is, do you believe"

"I don't know, but why would god make so many suffer and die out there then it continues under the sheriff here," Riley argued "why does he just sit there once he forgave through Christ but not again. I was made for sex, babies, raising children, clean house and home. Now that is torture to me yet the lord wished all those for me at the age of 13."

Her points made me think maybe; after all she'd been through it made sense. Then again it has to be real.

"We can't be fighting over nothing, all the deaths." I was shocked "I have to believe in something"

We both stopped talking as we saw our prey, a doe and a stag. I focused on the stag direct in my line of sight. I drew back the string of my bow and aimed. It flew directly through the air and the stag was instantly killed. I snapped out and watched Riley.

She drew back perfectly and aimed in the air. The doe had begun to run. As she released the arrow arched through the air then hit the doe straight through the heart.

Impressive shot as always.

"Nice shot" she said

"You too, although nice might not cover it."

"A stag and doe, will that feed you or..."

"We should be fine of that for a while, we haven't had any berries for ages." she knew what I meant

"Come on then"

I followed her down by a river.

"Night lock" she picked one "poisonous never eat but if made into a paste good on swollen bruises, on a cut deadly never near a way into your blood stream. This peckleberry good tasty sweet." She put one in my open mouth and slid her fingers out slowly as I closed it.

"Blackberry" I knew this game

"Edible" I answered

"Gooseberry"

"Edible"

"Mint leaf"

"Edible"

"Ivy leaf"

"Deadly"

"Night shade"

"Deadly, okay I got it so how much do you trust me." I grabbed her and used my neck tie as a blindfold "okay first one" I laughed

I placed a gooseberry on her tongue. Then slid my hand out and closed her mouth

"Gooseberry, a juicy one"

"Well done" I picked one of her favourite ones from a nearby bush then sat by her side. I put it in her mouth ripe then watched her wrap her tongue around tasting it. I saw her break into a smile and closed her mouth. She savoured it.

"Strawberry my favourite, I haven't had one in forever."

We picked an assortment then headed back.

"I nearly forgot how happy just seeing your face spending time being with you makes me feel." Riley smiled

"Robin, little john" Djaq yelled

We ran as quickly as we could I had offered to carry the stag.

"What is it?" Riley questioned

"He saw you eating berries by the lake and picked a few."

"Night lock." Riley said in horror, "How long has he been like this?" he was on the ground breath week.

"A minute two." much replied

"I need the handle of a knife"

I passed Riley one of her spares and watched as she rolled it over his stomach. Then hit down with it.

John began to cough up the berry. When he finished she hit down again. Once again he coughed up berry. She did this about 5 times then no more berry came up she did it 3 times after to check.

"You okay" she checked

"Thank you" I knew little john didn't like feeling vulnerable like that.

"So how did hunting go" asked Will

"Well Riley hit a stag then the doe ran off, I got a perfect arched hit straight through the heart." I said cheekily a grin wide on my face.

"Yeah impressive." Riley said sarcastically daring me to keep lying.

"No it was Riley she's an impressive shot." she smiled at that.

We both noticed the bird flying above as we looked up. It was expensive to buy at the market, a stray pheasant.

Riley grabbed her bow and shot it down. She shot the rest down too, although there were only 5 altogether.

"5 pheasants that should make a feast," we were all shocked "for villagers" she explained "I don't eat a lot myself, its getting dark"

I understood what she meant.

"The third on right" I answered

"What?" asked will

"Which tree is best to sleep in" she answered

"Won't you fall out?"

"I don't really sleep and..." she didn't know normally it didn't bruise her, but.

"I'll sleep on the opposite side keep an eye on you." I suggested.

"Thanks. You hungry" it was amazing how casual she was.

"A bit." will answered

"Starving" said john

"While I was there I heard about tracking through the smoke plumes off the fire. I'm going to set up some others over the forest they'll be small." she had good ideas "Djaq would you come with me." Riley asked

"Sure" Djaq replied unsure

"If you put it on now it should be done by the time we get back." she added

Both Riley and I were unsure how to say bye. We both knew we wanted to hug but it was hard. What we had was hard, there were times it was easy but we made it look easy. Every goodbye, hello, we just wanted each other, or at least that's what I wanted. She was easy I was easy but together sometimes we made hard.


End file.
